


Swords & Songs - February BIKM Bingo Fills

by Dagger_Kinzoku, jaimistoryteller, Vidra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Character Death, Cock Cages, Face-Fucking, Flavored Lube, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Spanking, Suicide, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_Kinzoku/pseuds/Dagger_Kinzoku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra
Summary: Fills for the February BIKM bingo challenge, each chapter has an A/N regarding tags for the individual fic.1) 44 - Gun - Eskel/Jaskier2) 50 - Ocean - Geralt & Jaskier3) 55 - Skating - Eskel/Geralt/Jaskier4) 13 - Floor - Letho & Jaskier - Pre-relationship5) 38 - Land - Letho/Jaskier6) 16 - Stone - Letho/Jaskier7) 61 - River - Letho/Jaskier8) 65 - Rail - Geralt/Jaskier9) 56 - Market - Geralt/Jaskier10) 18 - Gate - Geralt/Jaskier, Eskel/Jaskier11) 40 - Mint - Geralt/Jaskier/Eskel
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. 44) Gun - Eskel/Jaskier - Gunplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Dagger_Kinzoku  
> Prompt: Gun  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Relationship: Jaskier/Eskel  
> Characters: Jaskier, Eskel  
> Tags: Gunplay, BDSM, Aftercare  
> Word Count: 849

The large dark haired man cocked the gun, uncrossing his legs and putting his elbows on his thighs with the shiny black gun in his hand. The man on the floor with his hands tied behind his back looks up as he hears the gun cock, a small shiver runs down his spine as he locks eyes with his captor. 

"So, little birdy is far from his nest huh?" Eskel turns the gun around in his hand and glances down at the man at his feet, smirking when he shifts uncomfortably.

The man grimaces and spits on his shoe, Eskel grabs him by the hair and forces his head down, "you wanna fucking spit? You're gonna clean it up with your tongue or choke on my gun." Jaskier tries to shake his head out of Eskel's grip but when it's apparent he isn't going anywhere, he tentatively starts licking the shoe. 

"Good boy, maybe you do know how to follow orders." The man smiles and Jaskier can't help but to feel a bit of pride well up against his will even as he continues licking his shoe with a gun near his shoulder.

Eskel clicks his tongue, "you missed a spot," and drags Jaskier's head to the non-existent spot just to see the man's tongue swipe across his shoe in a flat, wide stroke. The power and control over Jaskier floods his senses and he suppresses a shudder. He lets go of Jaskier's hair and the man lifts his head up, his pupils blown just from a bit of manhandling. 

Eskel grabs Jaskier by the jaw, gently but firmly and he makes him look up at him. He brushes his thumb across his lips before pushing it in, running it along his teeth and pressing against his tongue, pulling it out and pinching it between his index and thumb. 

"Hmm I don't think I trust you with my cock yet." Eskel murmurs and looks down at his gun and back at Jaskier's now closed mouth. He pressed his thumb against Jaskier's lips again and pushes into his mouth, hooking his jaw open and shoving his gun in. Jaskier gags from the sudden hard intrusion but quickly adapts and tries to move his tongue in a way that doesn't press the unyielding metal against his palate.

Eskel pulls the gun most of the way out before pushing it back in again, savoring the choking sounds the man is making. He repeats the process until Jaskier is easily taking the gun without gagging. 

"Get it nice and wet for me birdy." Eskel purrs out as Jaskier's eyes roll back when he pushes the gun deeper and he pulls his head back off the gun. 

Eskel gets up and moves Jaskier around, positioning him on his hands and knees with a pillow under his arms and shoulders before grabbing a bottle of lube and pouring it all over the gun and Jaskier's hole. 

He pushes in two fingers immediately, already loose from an earlier fucking and adds a third shortly after, rubbing against Jaskier's prostate and making the bound man moan. Eskel pushes the gun in slowly, even being in Jaskier's warm mouth didn't fully warm up the cold metal of the gun and he gasps and tenses at the coldness.

"Calm birdy, you're ok," Eskel coos and pets Jaskier's ass as he continues slowly pushing the gun in. Jaskier jerks in his grasp and Eskel smirks, knowing he's found the boy's prostate and rubs the gun hard over it, making him wail at being caught off guard with the pleasure. 

He continues slowly fucking the gun in and out until Jaskier loosens up and he can thrust it in faster. He reaches a hand around to grasp Jaskier's cock, rubbing under the head for a few moments to tease him before quickly starting to jerk him off, even measured strokes from base to head until he tenses up and lets out a wail as come splatters against the ground underneath him. 

Eskel continues fucking him with the gun through the aftershocks and pulls the gun out slowly, petting over Jaskier's hole once its out. 

"You did do good for me Jask, so proud of you for taking it," Eskel coos and unties Jaskier's arms, massaging his wrists to make sure the blood flow is ok as he gathers the smaller man in his arms. He picks him up with a hand supporting his ass and back to carry him to the large fluffy bed to wipe him down with a wet cloth. He squirms at the wetness before realizing Eskel is just cleaning him and he whines, making grabby hands towards the man. Eskel places the washcloth in the bathroom and comes back to the bed, helping Jaskier drink some water and opening the small chocolate pudding cup. 

He feeds the boy semi-sitting up with a small spoon while his eyes are closed, happily floating through the aftercare knowing that soon he'll be able to sleep and cuddle the man who fucked him with a gun not even ten minutes ago.


	2. 50) Ocean - Geralt & Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Dagger_Kinzoku  
> Prompt: Ocean  
> Rating: Mature  
> Characters: Jaskier, Geralt  
> Tags: Suicide, Post Mountain, Major Character Death  
> Word Count: 943

"Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it's you shoveling it?" Geralt snarls 

"Well, that's not fair." Jaskier mutters as a hurt look morphes on his face. 

Geralt continues, "the child surprise, the djinn, all of it! If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands." The white haired man points at Jaskier before turning around and shaking his head, not looking at him. 

"Right. Uh..." Jaskier pauses and presses his lips together, running his nail against the palm of his hand, "right, then, I'll... I'll go get the rest of the story from the others." Another pause, "see you around, Geralt."

Jaskier turns and walks away, his words echoing in his mind all while he walks back to the dwarves to get the rest of the story. He spends the next few days, week really, spaced out and going through the motions of life.

Jaskier arrives at the coast, at Lettenhove, his home. The smell of salt water in the air makes him realize where he is. He hears of a witcher with a heavily scarred face and brown hair and seeks him out at a tavern. 

He quickly finds him in a dark corner with his hood pulled up, his swords beside him still a dead giveaway of his witcher status. He also sees a wolf medallion, the same school as Geralt which means he probably knows him. 

He takes a deep breath, walking up to the witcher's table with his journal pulled from his bag. 

"Hello master witcher, do you know of a wolf witcher named Geralt?" Jaskier asks, running his nail against the pad of his index finger in an attempt to soothe himself. 

"Why do you want to know?" The man asks and glances up at him from under his hood, Jaskier can see his scars much easier. 

"Could you give this to him whenever you see him? Don't open it or read it please." Jaskier begs him and slides over his journal, the witcher raises an eyebrow but nods anyways. He can smell the newly applied ink but resists the temptation of opening it and reading it.

"Thank you master witcher." Jaskier says before turning away and walking out of the tavern with his lute thrown over his shoulder. 

The witcher is still confused but shrugs, going back to drinking the not horrible ale and food that doesn't have spit in it. The man was dressed in tattered red clothes and smelled horrible, his cheeks were sunken and his eyes didn't have any light left. 

Jaskier goes up to the cliff overlooking the ocean, it was the place he used to come to think and sit when he needed to be away from home. Fitting how it'll be the last place he thinks.

He knows there are jagged, sharp rocks along the edge, especially right next to the cliff. He looks over the edge, the wind blowing against him and ruffling his greasy dirty hair like a caress. 

He sits down on the ground and thinks about all the things that have led him to this point. All the things that have made him know that life would be better off without him. 

He's broken up countless marriages and relationships, led people on, cheated on people, gotten into fights, forced his best friend into things he never wanted to do in the first place and hurt him more than helped him. 

He stands up, looks over the edge and closes his eyes before stepping off it. It's almost calming, the feeling of free falling and knowing that he's finally doing something to make people happy. His songs had made people happy but they also annoyed many, especially the people they were written about. 

His body crashes against the rocks and any chance of surviving is quickly gone. A rock pierces through his heart and lungs and the last thing he hears before everything going quiet is, "if life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands.”

__

Eskel arrives at Kaer Morhen and hugs Geralt, slapping him on the shoulder while helping him unload the cart into the keep. 

Halfway through the winter while they're drinking and talking about their years, Eskel slaps his hand on the table, "shit Geralt there was something someone told me to give you." He says and he walks off to his room to grab the journal out of his bag. 

"A book? Who wanted to give me a book?" Geralt asks, confused on who could've given him a book and why they didn't just give it to directly. 

"Dunno, just told me not to read it." Eskel throws the book down on the table and Geralt feels his blood run cold. He doesn't know if it's with anger or fear, this is Jaskier's notebook.

He specifically told the bard that he wanted to be left alone but he's never seen Jaskier without his notebook. He flips through the pages, reading through snippets Jaskier wrote, either talking about his day, working on a new song or poem, or little doodles of animals and plants. 

He reaches the last page and it feels like the cold feeling from earlier turns into shards of ice in his veins. His chest feels tight and his eyes fill with tears as he reads the last entry in the journal, 

"Thank you for letting me tag along for this long. You always talked about how I never followed orders and always disobeyed so I decided to obey you for once. This is life's blessing. Goodbye, old friend."


	3. 55) Skating - Geralt/Eskel/Jaskier - Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Dagger_Kinzoku  
> Prompt: Skating  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Relationship: Geralt/Eskel/Jaskier  
> Tags: Romance, Fluff  
> Word Count: 1109

"Come on Eskel, it's not too hard, you got this!" Jaskier smiles at him and holds his hands as he slowly skates backwards and helps Eskel skate. 

Eskel is shaking but is smiling when he finally seems to get the hang of it while Geralt is happily skating behind them, spinning around a few times to give Eskel pointers and grabbing him when he starts to fall.

They narrowly avoid Lambert and Aiden who are zooming around the rink, laughing their asses off and trying to race and avoid people, just happy with the music and atmosphere of the entire place.

Geralt's hair is tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes and when he spins around to give Eskel tips, the ponytail whips around too and the lights flash over him.

They change from red to blue to green to yellow in the dim lighting, some kids are asking the DJ to play a song and others are skating around the rink. One kid almost runs into Lambert and Aiden but they quickly lift their hands up and let the kid pass underneath them. 

"I'm gonna go around a few laps and then maybe get some food?" Geralt asks and both Jaskier and Eskel nod. 

"Grab some nachos and a coke slushie for me!" Jaskier yells after him and Geralt turns around, looking at Eskel and waiting for him to ask for something. 

"Two slices of pepperoni pizza and a coke!" Eskel yells right before slipping and falling on his ass with a yelp.

Geralt turns around and takes a few laps, almost catching up to Lambert and Aiden and almost running into the same child who they almost ran into who thought it was a good idea to go the exact opposite way of the way everyone else was going. 

"Hey Lamb make sure your tongue doesn't fall out of your mouth when Aiden skates in front of you!" Geralt shouts in front of him towards the couple and Lambert flips him off and continues skating. 

Geralt laughs and skates a few more rounds, noticing Eskel seems to have gotten the hang of things a little more but he goes down and Jaskier falls on top of him halfway around the rink.

He slows down and makes his way over to the snack bar to grab the pizza and nachos, he decides on buying a whole pizza and a big thing of nachos because he knows everyone is going to steal food from each other.

He gets a coke slushie for Jaskier, a coke for Eskel, sprite for Aiden, and Dr. Pepper for Lambert before hollering at them that he got their food when they pass by him on the next lap. 

They all eventually scoot over to the table and dig in, Eskel seems relieved that he doesn't have to worry about falling over anymore since he's sitting down and devours half the pizza before Lambert and Geralt cut him off. 

"You ate half the pizza 'Kel, eat some of Jaskier's nachos or go get some more food." Lambert jokes and grabs two slices of pizza while Geralt grabs two for himself.

Aiden and Jaskier are splitting the nachos and Eskel is about to get up to get more food, thankfully Jaskier is on the outside of the bench and clicks his tongue at Eskel's offer. 

"Baby I love you but you suck at skating and I don't want you to bust your head open by slipping when grabbing food." Jaskier presses a kiss against his cheek before getting up and getting his wallet out of his bag.

He skates over to the snack bar and orders half a pizza and 4 soft pretzels with cheese and rolls back over to the table, presenting the new food and taking his spot next to Eskel again. 

They quickly start eating again and after sitting for about five more minutes, they hop up -or in Eskel's case, wobble and try not to fall- and make their way back over to the rink.

By the end of the night, they're all exhausted but happier than ever and Eskel managed to not fall on his ass for two full laps. 

They unlace their skates and return them, wobbly on their now non-rolly feet and Lambert cackles as both Eskel and Aiden wobble to their cars. 

They exchange hugs and goodbyes but Eskel breathes a sigh of relief when he sees their car in view and starts hobbling over faster to collapse in the back seat. He lets Geralt take the wheel and Jaskier in the passenger's seat and lets himself relax against the window.

He's already regretting skating for that long when he realizes just how sore he'll be tomorrow if he's this sore now. It'll be like the time he let Jaskier fuck him with one of his bad dragon horse dildos but this time instead of his ass being sore -even though it will be from falling so much- it'll be his thighs and calves. 

He's prodded awake, "we're home darling, do you think you'll need help getting out?" Jaskier asks as he gets out of the car and moves around to help the larger man out.

"Yeah, my legs feel like jello and as much as I like laying on the ground, I'd much rather lay in bed right now. Shower in the morning," he murmurs his thanks and leans heavily on Jaskier until Geralt comes to help him too.

They manage to make it upstairs and fall into bed, lazily stripping everything off before flopping onto it, rubbing their hands and faces against the soft blankets. 

Eskel is snuggled between Jaskier and Geralt, the perfect pillow since he sleeps on his back like a rock and his chest is the perfect ratio of soft and firm. 

The men on the outer edges of the bed turn off the lamps and they all quickly fall asleep, occasionally one of them jolting awake from feeling like they're skating again. 

It's one of the best sleeps they have all month and they wake up, horribly sore but very happy. Eskel's legs are shaking for the next two days and he tries not to move much to let his legs rest. 

"Wanna go skating on Saturday?" Jaskier asks the second morning and Eskel cringes. 

"I think I'll pass this time, my legs still feel like jell-o whenever I stand up and I don't think that would be good for skating. I just want to cuddle this weekend." Eskel says while smiling and drags Jaskier down on top of him to cuddle while Geralt is making breakfast.


	4. 13) Making A Deal (Floor) - Letho & Jaskier - Pre-relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Making a Deal  
> Universe: Moon Saga #1  
> Rating: teen  
> Relationship: Jaskier & Letho  
> Characters: Jaskier, Letho  
> Tags: timelines what timeline, AU, non-human Jaskier, canon typical violence, minor character death, pre-relationship, swearing  
> Summary: While at a tavern, Letho hears something he really doesn’t like.   
> Notes: I tried a slightly different style writing this one.   
> Word Count: 1119

The group of soldiers taking up the largest portion of the floor don’t notice the giant man in the dark corner, hood pulled up over his bald head as he listens to them. 

“The Emperor wants them gone,” the loudest declares between drinks, laughing harshly. “Those fuckers won’t know what hit ‘em!”

“Good, nobody needs those mutant fucks.” Another cheers, lifting his mug to the air before drinking.

“I still don’t know how they’re planning it,” one of them mutters, so far the only not loud one in the group. 

One of the smaller ones apparently knows the answer, or thinks he does, “The freaks have a rogue mage who will open a beacon to the witcher fortress. It’s a shame they’re going to kill the immature ones too. They could have been retrained to be loyal servants of the Empire.”

It takes everything in him not to kill every one of the bastards. If not for the fact that he would be on the run when he needs to be able to travel openly, he would. Dropping several coins on the table he rises to skirt the edge of the room and leave before the group of men notices him. It will take three weeks to get to Gorthur Gvaed if he pushes himself. Hopefully, that will be enough time for him to reach them before this attack. 

If he comes across any other groups of soldiers, he’ll see if he can learn anything more as he travels. Thankfully he’s done with the contract that brought him to this area so he’s already packed and ready to leave. 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t get far. 

He’s just a bit outside the village when he is jumped by a group of soldiers, including several bolts into his legs. That doesn’t stop him from taking several heads on his way down. 

Blinking, he’s surprised that he wakes up at all, and finds himself laying in a bed of moss, covered in soft furs. He takes a moment to orient himself before sitting up. The glade he is in is full of the same sort of thick soft moss that he’s laying in, with massive trees surrounding it, vines woven together to make a heavy canopy. There is no one he can hear nearby, the closest heartbeat is miles away. There aren't even animals that he can hear. He’s completely alone. 

“Why hello, it’s good to see you awake gorgeous.” A melodious voice greets him.

He reaches for a blade before he’s even processed that he still can’t hear a heartbeat, nor smell anything that signifies where the voice is coming from. Glancing around, he tries to see them but can’t. 

“Oh, I’m here and there,” the voice says teasingly, followed by a chuckle that causes heat to pool in his groin. 

What the actual fuck?

Vibrant blue eyes appear before the rest of a lithe body forms before him. “I have an offer for you.” 

He pushes to his feet, pulling the blades free on instinct. 

The being vanishes, reappearing a moment later on a tree branch. “While I can understand your wariness, I did not allow the forest to eat those soldiers simply for you to try cutting me up. Now then, would you at least like to hear the deal before making up your mind?”

He shouldn’t. He knows he shouldn’t. Particularly as he is sure that he is dealing with a fae of some type, even if he can’t figure out which variety. Yet he still answers, “Fine. Talk.” 

Practically beaming, the being vanishes again, forming just a bit in front of him. “I’m Jaskier, I heard them, as they were deciding what to do with you, and decided to step in. I can get you to Gorthur Gvaed tonight. In exchange, once your nest and family are safe, the attack stopped, you spend a month with me, from full moon to full moon.” 

“Doing what?” he asks, so far it is a good deal. Is he honestly considering this? Yes he is. A month of his time in exchange for making sure that his School is safe? Worth it. More than worth it. 

“Oh, a little of this, a little of that. I’d like a mate. Have yet to find a person worth courting. It gives me time to decide.” Jaskier answers with a slight tip of his head and a small shrug. 

Mate? The heat of arousal that pooled when he heard the chuckle flares once more. The being is good looking. While vibrant blue eyes are the most noticeable part of their face, the rest is well balanced: an excellent jawline, expressive features, and wavy dark hair that frames it perfectly. There seems to be feathers mixed within the waves, though he cannot determine a particular bird breed. Their ears have a sharp point that sticks out of their hair, but at the wrong angle for an elf, or any of the fae studied. 

Try as he might, he cannot put a name to the color of Jaskier’s skin. It seems to shimmer and change as the light hits it, going through various colors in their surroundings. There isn’t a bit of clothing on them, but that doesn’t seem to mean much as the shifting coloring makes it hard to focus on any one feature. 

Jerking his gaze to meet amused blue eyes, he nods, “I shall come to no permanent harm, nor anyone else connected to me due to the month, unless discussed and agreed on.”

Gliding close to him, Jaskier hold’s their hand out. “I can agree to those conditions. With the allowance agreement that there may be up to four more terms placed within reason.” 

He accepts the hand after putting one of his blades up, “Agreed.” 

As soon as he finishes speaking, the world begins to blur, swirling around them as if they are in the midst of a tornado. The forest vanishes. All light, sounds, and scents disappear as if he’s been cut off from his senses. Even the air around them is heavy and pressing, triggering his fight response and it takes all his training to not swing the blade he is holding. 

Everything returns in a flash, a bombardment against his senses that drives him to his knees. The familiar warm floor of his room within Gorthur Gvaed surprises him, but in the best way. He will deal with the consequences of his actions later. For now, he has to make sure the council knows. 

Shoving to his feet once more, he looks around for Jaskier, almost startled to see that the being is nowhere to be seen. No matter, he’s certain that they will be back soon enough.


	5. 38) Moonlight Conversation (Land) - Letho/Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 38 - Land  
> Title: Moonlight Conversation  
> Universe: Moon Saga #2  
> Rating: general  
> Relationship: Jaskier/Letho, Letho & Serrit & Auckes  
> Characters: Jaskier, Letho, Serrit, Auckes  
> Tags: timelines what timeline, AU, non-human Jaskier, pre-relationship  
> Summary: Letho appreciates his two favorite nest mates, as they support him and help with his research.  
> Word Count: 549

Rubbing a hand across his face, he looks up at the moon studying it. 

The attack had come the night of the new moon. One of the sorcerers, a younger bastard who died by plants tearing him to pieces, had opened a portal for the invaders to attack through. It was only because of his warning to the Grandmaster and Council that they were able to stop them. 

Even with the warning, they suffered heavy losses, not so much in the form of death, thankfully, but in injuries so severe that even with witcher healing there would be no recovery. Half the mages are now dead, only one killed by plants, the rest having died in the fighting against the attackers. 

Tonight the moon is just past the waxing crescent. 

He still is uncertain what to expect when the full moon finally gets here. Will he be expected to go somewhere with Jaskier? Or will they stay here? Would the elders even let such an obvious being of magical origin? He hasn’t even been able to figure out what Jaskier is despite spending all his free time during the day, and a lot of his free time at night, in the library pouring over the many books. 

As his gaze drops from the moon to the land below, out over the harsh mountains that surround their home, he hears the two brothers he’s closest to approaching. 

Serrit leans his forearms against the railing to the left, dark crinkly hair uncovered and allowed to stay in its natural state rather than heated flat since they are home, shifting in the wind. “Who are you looking for?”

“Or what?” Auckes asks a breath later, settling to his right, back to the railing and watching him with narrow eyes. 

Turning his attention to the mountains around them, he considers his words as he decides what to tell them about how he came to know of the attack and what happened after.

“I made a bargain with a being.” He takes a deep breath, “I don’t know what type of being, only that they said to call them Jaskier.”

“Explain,” Auckes demands, crossing his arms, head tipping thoughtfully.

Keeping his gaze on the horizon, he starts with the tavern, going through the conversation he overheard in detail, and how he left the village only to be attacked. He’s direct and on point about everything that happened. When he is done speaking, he waits for their reactions. 

“Right choice, now we find out with whom you made the deal.” Serrit murmurs, turning from the mountains and towards the door to back into the keep. “Time is short.” 

He smiles, knowing that Auckes will follow Serrit’s lead. “That it is.”

That’s how he finds himself in the library with his favorite nest mates, going through books. He shows them which ones he has worked his way through already. Auckes decides to go through them one more time, just to make sure there isn’t anything missed, while Serrit suggests which other books might be of use for their research. 

He tells himself that it’s so he knows what he is dealing with. Ignoring the fact that he wants to know more to know Jaskier, and how to court the intriguing being who saved everything he loves.


	6. 16) Warm Stone (Stone) - Letho/Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 16 - Stone  
> Title: Warm Stone  
> Universe: Moon Saga #3  
> Rating: teen  
> Relationship: Jaskier/Letho  
> Characters: Jaskier, Letho, Viper School Witchers  
> Tags: timelines what timeline, AU, non-human Jaskier, developing relationship  
> Summary: .  
> Notes: .  
> Word Count: 1444

The day before the full moon, he spends several hours in meetings with the council regarding how he discovered the attack and how he got here before it. They are uneasy about such a being, one that he and his two brothers were unable to find anything out about, coming into the keep. However, they decided that since Jaskier had willingly helped and only asked for time spent with him in exchange, and they are moderately sure they were the one who killed the traitor, they are to be welcomed. 

With that, he decides to make sure his room is clean, not that it’s too messy, he isn’t big on messes, but things like dusting and making sure the bedding has been washed, well, that’s been a while. 

He also stocks up on snacks in his room. Not trail rations, as he’s at home and really doesn’t want those. He gets more than enough of that shit on the Path. Instead, he gets a variety of fruit preserves and jams from the overstock. Trades the cooks labour in the kitchen for cheeses and meats, plus fresh bread. Then wins a few bets with other Vipers to get candies, good vodka, and a single magical jar of always fresh vegetable mix. 

Serrit, Auckes, and Osran have their common room, the one where the nesting bed is, for when they want to curl up together in the cold of winter cleaned up too. Even though it’s not expected that the being will wish to nest pile, it’s still good to be prepared. Besides, he might want to nest pile at some point and Serrit wanted to make sure that if he did and Jaskier joined them, it would be in a nice nest. 

Since he wasn’t actually sure when the being was going to arrive, or even how, considering how they had simply appeared in his room before and left the same way, he made meal times quicker than normal.

He is beginning to wonder if Jaskier is going to show up, at moonrise the stone of his room begins to glow. Between breaths, the being appears, still looking just as magical and other worldly as the first time, though this time they appear to have something akin to clothing on. Though the clothes are nothing like he has ever seen before. 

Vibrant blue eyes meet his, a surprisingly warm and wide smile lighting up Jaskier’s face. “You’re looking well, Letho.” 

His hand twitches towards the knife he carries even in the safety of the keep. The only thing that stops him is the memory of the being helping him, getting him home and certainly killing the traitor during the attack.

“Jaskier,” he replies, turning fully to face his guest. 

Slowly the being drifts towards him, gaze drifting around his room as they do so. “Your home is beautiful,” the words are murmured absently, “comfortable.”

Pride and warmth fills his chest. He’s pleased that the efforts to make his chambers inviting seem to have worked. Their deal was for him to stay a month with the being, they never agreed as to where, and he hopes that if his home seems comfortable enough, they can do so here. After such a close call, he wants to be at Gorthur Gvaed or nearby. It doesn’t matter those who sought to attack are dead, except the fake emperor. 

Stopping just before him, Jaskier’s head tips to the side and back a bit so their eyes can meet once more. They’re still smiling warmly, to the point it reaches their eyes, making them shine. “Will you show me around, Letho? We have much to discuss before the night is done. Plans to finalize.”

“Plans?” he repeats, certain that he didn’t actually have a say in where they were to spend the month, even if he wants them to stay here. Tilting his head, he answers the question, “I will.” 

“Excellent!” they hum happily before going back to looking around. Surprisingly, they don’t actually touch anything in his room. Instead they take time to study the different items. They spend the longest time before his bookshelf, taking in his collection of books and the knicknacks he has from contracts he is extremely proud of. 

“Would you like to see the rest of the keep?” he offers, thinking of leading Jaskier towards the elders, perhaps they will be able to recognize what they are. 

Turning, the being nods, and joins him by the door. “That’d be nice. We have agreed to a month together, would you like to spend it here, nearby, or wherever I wish?”

He’s certain there is a correct answer, but tone does not give any hint as to what it is. “I did not expect to have much choice in where we spent the month.” He opens his door to the common room. 

Serrit and Auckes are in the nest when they exit his room. Serrit’s yellow eyes zeroing in nearly instantly on Jaskier. Despite that, neither move, acting as if it is perfectly normal for him to leave his room with someone else. 

“These are my brothers Serrit and Auckes,” he intones, motioning to the pair. 

Blue eyes sweep over the pair and the rest of the room, “Pleasure to meet you.”

His brothers nod in response, but otherwise don’t react. 

Leading Jaskier from the common room, he leads the smaller man through the keep, pointing out the different rooms and features of the keep as they pass. Occasionally he nods to other witchers they pass. Eventually they find themselves in the oldest library of the keep. The first library, the one that stores all the knowledge of the Wild Hunt and other beings thought too dangerous to be in the other libraries scattered through the keep. 

The council arrives as his being drifts along, fingers touching some of the tomes and avoiding others. A ghost of a smile appears at times, vanishing when the eldest and most powerful Vipers enter, fanning out around them. 

It is practically instinctive to put himself between the witchers he can and his guest. 

He feels rather uneasy, as he had not expected this, even though he really should have. Yes, he wanted to take Jaskier to the elders but that is different than having them show up, all of them, armed to fight, here. 

The pupils vanish from the vibrant blue eyes as they study each Viper in turn. Lightning crackles in the suddenly still air. The fires that never go out, dimming to where only their witcher sight allows them to see. The shimmer from when he first met the being, where he could not tell what colors they are returns, painful on the eyes if he was to stare directly at them. He can feel the heat coming through the stones around them, but it is not comforting like it was in his room.

Before he has a chance to say or do anything, the Grandmaster steps forward, but not in any manner that would be considered threatening. “Apologies, I did not think one like you would be the one Letho made the deal with.”

The other elders and the strongest seem confused, stepping back and waiting to see what their Grandmaster would do next. 

“You are welcome here within our keep, to the warmth of our fires and nests.” Ivar’s voice is gentle, almost reverent. It is definitely not like anything he has ever heard out of the Grandmaster before. Turning to the others, he motions to the door, waiting until it is only the three of them to turn back towards Jaskier. “You have my thanks, and with it the thanks of the Vipers.”

He doesn’t know what to think as the Grandmaster inclines his head politely, then leaves. 

Everything about the room returns to normal except for the feel of the warmth in the stones. Instead of the aggressive heat, it has returned to comfortable. 

The Grandmaster has already apologized, something he’s never heard the old Viper do, and even more, offered the thanks and safety of the school. That’s as close to a blessing for what he is considering as he is going to get. 

Stepping close to Jaskier, he cups on soft cheek in his hand, meeting the vibrant blue eyes and arching a brow in question. 

Grinning, the being steps a bit closer, pressing into the contact and tips his head up. “Oh yes,” it is a drawn out murmur of consent that sends need through him. 

Slouching a bit, fingers sliding down the slender column of Jaskier’s neck and behind to sink into soft hair, he presses their lips together.


	7. 61) River Kisses (River) - Letho/Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 61 - River  
> Title: River Kisses  
> Universe: Moon Saga #4  
> Rating: mature  
> Relationship: Jaskier/Letho  
> Characters: Jaskier, Letho  
> Tags: timelines what timeline, AU, non-human Jaskier, developing relationship  
> Summary: .  
> Notes: .  
> Word Count: 609

He doesn’t know how long is spent with them standing in the middle of the oldest library. Nor does he remember lifting Jaskier up, one arm wrapped securely beneath that perfect ass to hold him up. 

Kissing his being is as natural as breathing, desired in ways he rarely feels. Some of the kisses are soft, teasing, barely brushing lips together. Others are deep and breathless, an exploration of each other. There are kisses mixed with light bites to lips. Their tongues touch, brushing and curling, tasting. 

Jaskier tastes amazing, his scent coming through so rich and full of notes it is hard to determine what everything is. It is one of the few times the fact he can scent as he tastes, a side effect of his mutagens, is appreciated. 

He trails kisses from the corner of plush lips, along the curve of jaw, and down along his soon to be lover’s throat. “Would you like to see my favorite place within the keep?” he whispers against the crook of soft skin where shoulder and neck meet, just above the racing heartbeat, so much faster than any human or other being he can remember bedding before. 

“Picture it, I’ll take us there,” they reply breathlessly. Long fingers stroke over every bit of his skin that is bare, slipping under the edges of his trunic. 

Between one breath and the next, they move from the oldest library, to deep below the keep to the side of the river that feeds all the springs and wells for Gorthur Gvaed. Unlike Kaer Morhen with the hot springs that bubble up, their school has a river that runs beneath it, and has parts of it diverted to feed magically heated pools within the school, before the water is purified and passed through to the kitchens in order to have hot water easily accessible. 

The spot he wanted to show Jaskier is deep in the mountains is always warm, though not hot. He had set up a niche years before, when he needed to have a place to get away when the others were simply too much for him. There is a heavy nest of blankets and furs, pieces of sheets he squirreled away, and as many pillows as he could. Several shelves have been slowly carved into the walls around his nest, filled with foods and comfort items. 

Several more kisses are shared between them before breaking apart, shifting his grip so that their feet touch the floor once more. 

“Oh,” they murmurs as they peer around the shimmering room where the walls have bits of quartz and small candles that he snagged that are charmed to burn forever, lighting the entire room. “This is beautiful.” 

“What are you Jaskier?” he asks, hands curled around slim hips. 

Blinking at him, they answer, “I’m one of Księzyc’s children.”

Księzyc, the Goddess of the Moon, Shadows, Justice, and Song just to name some of her domains. They’re a god? That explains why Ivar reacted as he had. Why would a divine being pick him as a potential mate? 

“Is that,” there is a bit of hesitation, “is something wrong?”

He shakes his head, his hands noty leaving Jaskier’s hips. He’s still processing the idea, shocked. “No,” his voice is rough, “no there isn’t.” Smiling, he lifts them once more, kissing them steadily as he moves towards his nest. 

Here will be perfect to talk and kiss, to get to know each other far away from the others and witcher hearing. Later they can retreat to his rooms where he has everything ready. For now he doesn’t want anyone else able to easily access them.


	8. 65) Rail - Geralt/Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 65 - Rail  
> Author: Vidra  
> Title: Rail  
> Rating: Mature  
> Relationship: Geralt/Jaskier  
> Tags: AU, Romance, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Fade to black sex  
> Word Count: 931

As Jaskier strides off he can hear Eskel behind him speaking up.

“Geralt, I think you may have misunderstood Jaskier’s usage of the term a firm railing.”

He doesn’t pause though and keeps walking until he finds himself in Geralt’s room, the room they’ve been sharing all winter so far. 

When they had arrived it seemed to have not even been a question for any of the Witchers that Jaskier would be spending the winter sharing Geralt’s room. The bed easily seemed to be triple in size compared to even the largest of beds they had shared over the years in various inns. Yet every morning Jaskier had woken cradled in Geralt’s arms the other man’s face buried into the back of his neck. When they had arrived Geralt had taken his lute and bag from him and carried them up to the room and had set them down before gruffly telling Jaskier that this is where they would be spending the winter and that he could feel free to unpack his bags as he pleased. 

He could see now it had been foolish thinking that perhaps the other man had recognized his feelings and perhaps even returned them. Here in Kaer Morhen Geralt was much more physically affectionate than he had ever been outside its walls. His brothers and him playfully roughhousing, nights spent in front of the fire where the three seemed to melt into a puddle on the furs that seemed to magically appear near the hearth whenever Jaskier played for them or they recounted stories of hunts to sate his curiosity. And that closeness had seemed to extend to Jaskier himself, casual touches that seemed like a brand each time Geralt had touched him.

Despite the changes and the openness he had seen in the other man, his flirtations had gone nowhere. The suggestive comments which he knew had caused the other Wolf Witchers to raise their eyebrows had no effect on Geralt. He slumps down onto the bed, there’s not much that can be done there’s no way for him to make it down the mountain for another month or so apparently. He can stay in the same room or perhaps the better idea would be to move to another room. Perhaps see if Eskel or Lambert would be kind enough to direct him to one that he could use. 

He’s barely started stuffing his clothes into his pack before the door creaks open. Glancing over his shoulder, the bard takes in the white-haired man filling the doorway.

“I think I should move my things and perhaps sleep in one of the other rooms. I’ll be as quick as I can, once I know what room I can move my stuff to.” 

“Jaskier, I don’t want you to move your things. It’s just well I had no idea you…” Jaskier turns to face the other man.

“No idea how I felt? I thought all my flirting over the years made it obvious and well your ability to smell emotions should have helped with that. According to Lambert, I spill my emotions all over the place.” 

“So Eskel and Lambert may have said that you always smell pretty strongly of desire around me. The thing is though I never noticed that in your scent. Not once in all the years, we’ve travelled together. And well Lambert may have made the suggestion that perhaps I never noticed it because you...you just always smell like that around me?” Geralt looks up from where it had seemed he was trying to burn a hole into the floor.

Jaskier swallows, mouth feeling dry. “That’s probably true, I...when we first met I fell for you then...it was just a crush you know silly little thing but then….then well it became more but you never seemed interested. I know it’s foolish I should have moved on and I tried, I really did, I stopped the serious flirting but you brought me here and I rather selfishly hoped that it was a sign that perhaps my feelings were not as unrequited as I had previously thought.” Geralt’s face blurs slightly as the tears that had been gathering at the corner of his eyes begin to fall. Jaskier goes to wipe them away only to be stopped by Geralt’s hand coming up to cradle his face, thumbs brushing aside the tears.

“I thought perhaps I was being stubborn in hoping that by bringing you here you would see how much you mean to me. But your scent never changed and perhaps I never really saw your words as flirting. I just thought that’s how you talked.” With that Jaskier finds himself hauled forward and his lips crushed into Geralt’s. Unable to help himself, Jaskier moans and opens his mouth letting Geralt dominate the kiss. It takes several impossibly long moments before Jaskier has to pull back gasping for air.

“So should I take this that our affections for each other are very much mutual?” Geralt growls in response and grasps Jaskier round the waist spinning them so they land on the bed.

“Yes, you should and in response to your earlier comment. Eskel explained that you were using rail in the context of fucking you not that you have an unusual appreciation for well-made railings so yes I would like to firmly rail you until you can't walk.” 

Laughing Jaskier struggles to help Geralt relieve them of both their clothing, so perhaps he needs to not use euphemisms when propositioning his Witcher going forward but he’ll call this time a success.


	9. 56) Market - Geralt/Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Market  
> Rating: Mature  
> Relationship: Geralt/Jaskier  
> Tags: Developing Relationship, A/B/O Dynamics, Cockcages as engagement gifts  
> Summary: Geralt wants to propose to his alpha but first he must find the perfect engagement gift.  
> Word Count: 1156

Ignoring the people that have to detour around him, Geralt stands at the edge of the entrance to the market which being noon is teeming with people. The sounds and scents are overwhelming but this is his last chance before heading up the less populated paths to get to Kaer Morhen for the winter. He had started looking at the beginning of summer but nothing had been right and now he can’t help but feel he won’t find anything at all and will be taking Jaskier to the keep empty-handed with nothing to present to him. 

Taking a deep breath and fortifying himself he allows himself to get swept up with the other market-goers. It takes a few minutes before he gets past the vendors advertising food and other sundries and gets to the jewellers. There aren't many vendors but they seem to be highly skilled craftsmen from what he sees on display. The first vendor is a bust, after barely several moments of looking it quickly becomes clear that their wares are aimed towards the jewelry and other adornments that omegas and betas prefer to wear and none of the appropriate pieces one would present to an alpha. The second however seems much more promising, Geralt spots several potential options as soon as he steps closer to the table. A couple of the pieces get ignored from the get-go he knows Jaskier's measurements and those look like they would be too small for his bard. He shuffles closer to the display looking at some of the more intricate yet still utilitarian pieces at the back of the table. 

The clearing of a throat indicates that the shopkeeper has apparently decided that the potential financial gain of making a sale is worth more than politely ignoring the hulking Witcher looking over his wares.

“Can I help you, Master Witcher?” Geralt glances over at the man before waving a hand at the pieces in front of him. 

“I want to propose to my Alpha.” The man visibly startles before looking at Geralt speculatively.

“Your alpha? Right, yes well have any of my pieces caught your eye or perhaps would you like some suggestions?” 

Geralt looks back at the options, they’re nice solidly made pieces but none that scream Jaskier, He could always eventually replace the gift with one that better suits the bard in the future but he knows the other man is sentimental the first time he was present for when the time had come to replace the current Roach with a new Roach the bard had sobbed and they still swung by the farm she had retired to once a year. He doubts the alpha will be okay with replacing the original unless absolutely necessary provided of course he even accepts. 

“My alpha, he’s…” How to describe Jaskier so that this man understands the sort of piece he requires? “He’s beautiful, and a bard. He deserves something as beautiful and complicated as he is.” Geralt is a simple, straightforward omega or so he likes to believe. Jaskier however has defied the Witcher’s expectations of him since the day they met. 

“Ahh something intricate and out of the ordinary then, I believe I may have some options. Male presenting yes?” The responding nod sends the shopkeeper bustling to the back of his shop and unlocking a cabinet. From there he pulls out a velvet-covered tray and gestures to the taller man to come take a closer look.

The pieces are different from any Geralt has seen in the past year of searching, intricately filigreed pieces that are so different from the normally utilitarian look that seems to have become the fashion these past decades. These pieces though look more similar to gorgeous pieces he recalls seeing in his youth worn by the alpha Witchers who had been claimed. The style had fallen out of favour for reasons unknown to him in the last several decades being replaced with a more plain and sturdy appearing aesthetic. He can’t help the shot of pain through his chest and he knows that pieces like this are what he’s been searching for, what he longs to see gracing his chosen mate.

“They’re older fashioned to be sure and I don’t normally get a lot of call for this style, but when my family first started making engagement pieces several generations ago we were well known in the area for being able to do this type of filigree work and it’s a bit of nostalgia but we make sure to still make several to this style a year.” Unable to stop himself Geralt reaches out to touch one of the options and briefly hesitates before the shopkeeper nods at him and nudges the tray slightly closer on the counter.

Despite the implied delicateness of the filigree, the pieces are still hefty and sturdy enough in weight that Jaskier would feel Geralt’s claim. There is one piece however that catches his attention right away the metal is golden in colour instead of the traditional silver. Picking it up Geralt knows this is the one he wants to present Jaskier with, among the delicate filigree is stylized flowers that Geralt would dare to say look similar to buttercups. The sizing also looks accurate to what he knows his bard would comfortably fit. 

“Ah, a gorgeous piece that one, not one of mine actually it was made by my father.” The rest of whatever sales pitch the vendor makes is lost on Geralt and he doesn’t even try to negotiate the price, he’s been saving for well over a year now carefully setting aside from each contract and he refuses to cheap out on something that he’ll hopefully see on Jaskier for years to come. He willing hands over what is easily more than he’s paid for armour but as he watches the delicate-looking cock cage with a matching lock and key being wrapped up he knows it’s worth it. 

Jaskier has been not so subtly hinting that he would love to be a properly owned Alpha to Geralt for a while now and he knows that the proposal probably won’t be much of a surprise but he can’t wait to slip the cage onto Jaskier’s cock and lock him up knowing that no else will have access to his Alpha’s cock again. That privilege will belong to Geralt alone, he’s sure over the winter his brothers will manage to persuade him to be generous and let Jaskier service them with his mouth and hands but only he will get to feel the pleasure of sinking down onto the alpha's large cock and feel Jaskier’s knot locking them together, filling him until he can’t think of anything else. 

Unable to help himself, Geralt leaves the market humming the tune of Jaskier’s latest song, only several more days to Kaer Morhen and then finally he can take Jaskier firmly off the market of eligible alphas.


	10. 18) Gate - Eskel/Jaskier, Geralt/Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gate  
> Author: Vidra  
> Rating: Mature  
> Relationship: Geralt/Jaskier, Eskel/Jaskier  
> Tags: Light Angst, Post Mountain, Insecurity  
> Word Count: 1156

It’s just a simple gate, one that he had helped replace twice over the years, opening it shouldn’t cause Jaskier any anxiety he knows but currently, it seems insurmountable to open it and go through. The path beyond also seems rather intimidating now that he thinks about it. Not the sort that a simple bard should be walking up alone. But here he is considering it, all the same, logically he knows it’s not so much the gate and path themselves but rather what’s hopefully waiting for him at the end that’s causing him to hesitate.

What if he’s not wanted, what then? Slink back to Oxenfurt, tail between his legs, spend the rest of his decently long life licking the wounds that being rejected would cause? 

After the whole mountain thing he had considered not going this winter, Geralt had been his best friend years before they had become lovers and he didn’t want to curse him with his presence if that’s really how he felt, then spending a long winter cooped up together may not be the best idea either. However, it wasn’t just Geralt that Jaskier went up to Kaer Morhen for anymore, hadn’t been just him for nearly a decade now. Even if Geralt refused to acknowledge the shift that happened in their relationship during the winter months and seemed to forget that Jaskier existed the moment that Yennifer entered the room didn’t mean he wanted to hurt Eskel by not showing up this year. 

Even if he turned around and left a note in the inn where all the Witchers normally rested at on the last night before starting up the mountain it was entirely possible at this time of year the both Eskel and Lambert had already made their way up to the keep which meant Eskel wouldn’t receive it until he came back down in the spring. Jaskier had no idea if Geralt would even come this year, if he did though…perhaps foolishly Jaskeir knew a small part of him hoped that they could use the winter to heal the wounds that had been caused. He could apologize for his part, be less annoying, they could spend more time of the year apart so that Geralt didn’t have to deal with him as much. 

This idea of travelling alone didn’t sit well with Jaskier, he hated all the times they had separated either through choice or need, but he could try for Geralt. Perhaps he could ask Eskel if he could travel with him more often. They didn’t exactly plan it but the bard had accompanied him for a few weeks of the year here and there when their paths crossed. 

That was if...Jaskier had raised the idea once of splitting his time more equitably between the two Witchers and they had both shrugged before saying they were happy with the current arrangement. Maybe Eskel hadn’t really wanted to travel with him and like Geralt only really wanted his company during the long winter months. A sob threatened to break from his throat as the thought that perhaps he had vastly overestimated the depth of his relationships with both men filled his mind.

Letting go of the latch of the gate Jaskier stepped back unable to stop the tears that were rapidly rolling down his cheeks now.

“Oh lark, he made a right mess of things didn’t he?” The voice came from behind Jaskier.  
Whirling around the bard stepped back into the gate at the sight of the large, scarred man staring at him from the path holding the lead of his horse who was pulling a light cart likely laden with supplies. 

“I just…” The bard trailed off his words failing him unable to explain himself.

The dark-haired Witcher though just stepped forward and gathered Jaskier up into his arms.

“We want you here little bird, trust me, if I had arrived and you didn’t show up I would have found a way to come find you. I ran into Geralt and he explained in his own fashion what happened. I think the three of us have some serious talking to do this winter but he wants you here and Jaskier I do as well. Even if you two can’t resolve things please trust that I want you here.”

It took several long minutes for Jaskier to stop crying into the leather of Eskel’s armour but finally, he managed to pull back long enough to nod and let the other man take his lute and packs from him. As Eskel added his belongings to the cart he turned around and opened the gate and then followed the other man through. If nothing else like Eskel said he had to trust that at least one of his lovers wanted him to be in Kaer Morhen this winter. Though Eskel’s words bloomed the hope that just maybe things could be resolved with Geralt.


	11. 40) Mint - Geralt/Eskel/Jaskier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mint  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Relationship: Geralt/Jaskier  
> Tags: Threesome, Anal Fingering, Face-fucking, Anal Sex, Light BDSM  
> Word Count: 1098

Jaskier whimpers eagerly trying to thrust back onto the broad fingers that are mercilessly stretching him open. He can hear Geralt and Eskel chuckle above before one of them grabs the back of his head forcing him to swallow Geralt’s cock down to the soft white hair that covers his groin. The musky scent calms the bard and he eagerly focuses on the task being presented to him. As usual, the feel of his mouth being filled, the taste of clean skin and the hint of pre-cum at the back of his throat sends his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His lovers regularly tease him for his oral fixation but he could happily spend hours with one of their cock nestled in his mouth.

He’s vaguely aware of the two conversing above him but neither has indicated they need him so focus on anything other than being a good toy for them currently. He faintly hears the clink of a bottle and a cork being pulled out of it but it’s hard to focus on anything when he has a cock down his throat. The fingers in his ass pull out leaving him feeling as if he gaping, he doesn’t want to pull back but he wiggles his hips hoping to entice one of them to fill him up with their fingers or perhaps even Eskel’s cock it’s been almost two whole days since they last spit-roasted him. 

Happily, the fingers come back, covered in a cool lubricant, that circled around his rim before pushing deep into him. He can’t stop the happy wiggle of his hips which earns him a sharp slap to his ass but that just makes him want to wiggle more he does love the feeling his ass warmed to a painful sting that hurts every time one of his Witchers hips slap into his bottom. The thought is a fleeting one however they had told him to be good there would be plenty of other times he could play the brat and be taken over one of their laps. 

Below the slurping sounds that are coming from his own throat that Geralt has moved to fucking rather than letting Jaskier suck him off at his own leisure he can hear the slick sounds the lube is making as Eskel works more into him. He barely notices it first, the slight tingling sensation in his channel, then he notices that the lubricant doesn’t seem to be getting warmer as it normally does. If anything it seems to feel cooler? He can’t quite describe the sensation it’s not similar to anything else he’s felt before. He clamps down on the fingers which are starting to feel oddly warm in comparison. 

As soon as he tightens down he hears Eskel laugh.

“Ah there we go, looks like the lube started working the way Lambert said it would. How does it feel? Lambert did say it was a rather interesting sensation.” 

The question is of course theoretical. Jaskier’s throat is full of Geralt who doesn’t ease out to let him answer the question. The white-haired Witcher shifts, keeping his cock buried to the root but forcing Jaskier to move with him and adjust up onto his knees. The sensation keeps getting stronger, if anything the bard would describe it as a faint burning feeling except it’s cold instead.

He’s on his knees for all of a minute before he feels the blunt, broad head of Eskel’s cock beginning to press into him. It feels like a rod of warmed iron is sinking into him, he can’t help the tears that begin to leak from his eyes at the sensation. The tingling and cool burning sensation that feels as if it encompasses his entire pelvis and the contrast between the warmth of Eskel’s cock only makes it worse. 

His Witchers don’t stop fucking him however, instead, they roughly use him, hands pinching at his nipples and ass. He can hear the two of them growling above him and the slick sounds that come from his throat and ass. It doesn’t take long before he can tell they’re both close, they both begin thrusting deeper, his vision blurs as he struggles to breathe through his nose at the pace Geralt is fucking his throat at and the deep grinding thrusts from Eskel that prevent him from pulling back even a little. 

He feels as if he’s on the verge of passing out when Geralt roughly pulls him off his cock and stripes himself until he’s coming in large strips across Jaskier’s face. He has barely a moment to think about trying to scoop the cum into his mouth before he’s shoved face down into the bed and he feels Eskel adjust his stance so he can work his cock even deeper. 

“Fuck that’s it pet take my cock. You’re doing perfectly.” He can feel his own cock slapping against his abdomen with each thrust, rock hard despite the confusing sensations running through his body.

The sharp flick to the tip of his cock is the pushing point he needs and despite his face being buried into the mattress, he can hear the wail he lets out as his orgasm rushes over him echo throughout the chamber. He’s so caught up in the sensations that he is surprised when he hears Eskel grunt, then the feel of cum filling him up, so much hotter than it normally is. He can’t help the slight sniffles as he weakly raises a hand to brush away the tears trailing down his cheeks.

“We might need to go wash him out, Lambert did warn that the mint oil he used could make the sensation linger and suggested a good flush would help with that.” 

Geralt grunts in response and before Jaskier knows what’s happening he’s been bundled up into one of their sheets and despite being a similar height is being carried out of their bedroom and down to the hot springs. He can hear Eskel following them and he can’t help the slight quip from escaping him.

“Hey Eskel, Geralt, do you think we could call my ass minty fresh after this.” He can practically hear their brains turning over his words, before Geralt growls and responds to the cheekiness coming from the exhausted bard.

“Never use that term regarding your ass again but I think someone just earned themselves time in the cock cage for his terrible sense of humour.” Jaskier whimpers in response he has a feeling the mint lube will be making a reappearance during his punishment.


End file.
